


[Podfic Cover Art] Fuzzy Logic

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author summary: Derek and Stiles switch bodies because of wizard reasons and Stiles just wants to know what that awesome scent is.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic Cover Art] Fuzzy Logic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fuzzy Logic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470234) by [Sparseparsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparseparsley/pseuds/Sparseparsley). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Fuzzy Logic by Sparseparsley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510166) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 




End file.
